The present invention relates to a device for delivering compressed air for pneumatically operated equipment in motor vehicles, in particular of brake systems in commercial vehicles. The invention further relates to a vehicle including the device and to a method using the device.
A possible way of supplying compressed air to, for example, the brake system of commercial vehicles consists in using the internal combustion engine directly or additionally as a compressor in defined operating states and operating cycles in which usable overpressure is present in the combustion chamber of at least one cylinder. A problematic aspect of such use, however, is that, if pressure is to be tapped directly from the combustion chamber, the gas exchange as such must not be adversely affected and the desired concept of the combustion chamber configuration must be preserved.